Finding Their Way
by Kiryu68
Summary: She always knew she would find the way to her right man. It was meant to be Kaname...wasn't it? A series of one shots


**A/N: My first fanfiction! Hope you enjoy and please review :) I'm thinking of doing one for Zero and Yuki at some point but I love this couple in the series and wanted to do some one shots for them :)**

...

Ruka stood alone in one corner of the ballroom watching the activity around her with interest but unwilling to actually join in anything that was going on. More than half of the male day class students had asked for a dance but she'd turned them all down without a second thought. Her fellow night class students knew better than to ask and hope for a yes because she'd made it clear she wasn't interested in dancing with anyone, with only one exception. Lord Kaname. It was a stupid hope because now he had a Lady by his side and Yuki seemed to fit perfectly in his arms as they danced amidst the crowd on the dancefloor but Ruka just couldn't handle the thought of loving anyone else and while she remained angry at Kaname for using her the way he had, she knew she could learn to forgive him in time.

As for Yuki, Ruka saw the truth deep within her, even if Yuki hadn't realised it yet. Her heart did not belong to Kaname and it never would. She cared to much for Zero and Ruka was sure that Yuki would realise this eventually and give her heart to the person who deserved it the most from her. Zero needed her. Kaname did not.

For now though Ruka would wait. It gave her time to be mad at Kaname. She shifted her weight and straightened up as she sensed someone nearby, subtly rearranging her dress and letting the loose curls of her hair fall across her face.

'Still waiting for that dance?' a voice said next to her, startling her slightly. She hadn't realised how close he was. Then again it was something Akatsuki was good at.

She adopted her usual haughty attitude as she glanced in his direction before turning her attention back to the floor. He came to stand by her, his arm almost but not quite brushing hers. She hadn't answered his question and he didn't press her for one. They remained quietly side by side simply watching the others and sharing an exasperated look as they spotted Hanabusa switching smoothly from one day class girl to another, flirting with them all and glancing hungrily after them as he twirled them away and picked up another.

It suddenly occurred to Ruka as they watched the various couples on the floor that she wasn't the only one who didn't tend to dance at the balls. She'd never seen Akatsuki dance before, with either day or night class students. Perhaps he was waiting for someone special just like she was. But she'd never really seen him show that kind of affection towards anyone before, he'd always given the impression that he was happy the way he was and that he didn't need a lady by his side.

'Why don't you dance?' she asked before she could stop herself.

'It's not really my thing,' Akatsuki replied vaguely.

'But you've asked me to dance before,' Ruka reminded him as the memory slipped into her mind. Akatsuki smirked.

'That's because I knew you'd say no.'

It made sense. Ruka had been firm then when she'd told Akatsuki straight up that she would not dance with anyone but Kaname. Akatsuki had decided to test her by offering his hand, knowing full well that she would refuse because she was stubborn like that. He couldn't help but try again now that the moment had presented itself once again. Still smirking he turned to her, bowed slightly and offered his hand.

Ruka stared at it and found herself wanting, just like she had the last time although she would never admit it, to take it. She worried that if she didn't take it now he wouldn't offer again and she'd miss her chance. But then she mentally shook herself. She would not dance with anyone but Kaname. After a moment Akatsuki straightened up and lowered his hand, a knowing look in his eye. He moved away to sit with Takuma at one of the tables, leaving Ruka alone. She glanced back at the floor. Kaname and Yuki had disappeared but Hanabusa was now dancing with several girls at once and Rima and Senri could be seen cutting their own pattern through the crowd.

Ruka sighed and began to make her way towards the double doors that led out onto the balcony but she was stopped halfway there by a hand on her shoulder.

'Ruka,' said a rather familiar voice behind her. She turned and found herself looking into the eyes of Lord Kaname who was smiling politely.

'Would you share a dance with me?' he asked extending his hand.

Ruka wasn't sure for a minute if he'd actually just said that. Then she noticed Yuki a little further behind, a twinkle in her eye and Ruka had the feeling she'd had something to do with it. After all Yuki had said she would find a way to thank Ruka for the help she was giving her with being a vampire.

'I would love to,' she replied taking his hand, warmth flooding through her.

He led her to the floor and held her in a loose ballroom hold, leading her in some simple steps as they moved around the floor. He didn't hold her like he held Yuki but if she was honest, she hadn't expected him to. She found her gaze wandering for a moment and spotted Akatsuki, now sat on his own, his expression unreadable. She caught his gaze as she noticed him but he broke eye contact almost immediately, turning his attention to some other couple. Ruka didn't let it bother her, turning her focus back to Kaname and the fact that he was dancing with her. But the song ended too soon and Kaname was giving her hand a light kiss and leading her from the floor.

'Thank you,' he said with a nod of his head and moved off to find Yuki. Ruka stood for a moment and then continued her interrupted journey onto the balcony. She allowed herself to relax as she breathed the night air and enjoyed the peace of the stillness.

'So how was your dance?'

Ruka jumped slightly and brushed a hand through her hair in frustration, embarrassed at having been caught off guard. She'd allowed herself to relax too much. She turned and found herself facing Akatsuki again.

'It was how I imagined it,' she lied. In her imagination, she'd been to Kaname what Yuki was to him in reality. She could tell that Akatsuki knew she was lying but she didn't take it back or change her answer. Even if it hadn't been quite what she expected, she'd still gotten her dance with him and every part of her was singing because of it. Not that she'd ever admit or show that. To Akatsuki, she was her usual, composed self but then again, sometimes that made it easier for him to guess that something was going on beneath surface, even if he didn't know what.

'Well, I'm happy for you,' he said softly and turned to leave. And it hit Ruka that it didn't seem fair that everyone should dance but him. He'd claimed dancing wasn't his thing but he'd offered his hand to her. Had he really meant it. There was only one way to find out. After all she was no longer waiting for that one particular dance. She was simply waiting for Kaname.

'Akatsuki, wait,' she called as he got to the door. He turned and looked at her questioningly.

'Will you dance with me?' she asked, holding out her hand. He stared at it for a moment, clearly trying to decide if she was being serious. So she held it out further. After a moment, a smile slipped across his lips and he moved forward and took her hand in his own. He took over the lead after that, pulling her back through the doors and onto the dance floor. He held her gently but firmly, close but not to close. For someone who didn't seem to have danced much, he moved well and he led well as they danced a more daring waltz than she and Kaname had. After a moment, she was hardly noticing anyone else on the floor, it was just them two and the music as they flew across the floor, her dress barely whipping the floor. As the song began to come to a close and a new one started, she held onto Akatsuki without really realising what she was doing. She wanted to dance with him again and again and he obliged her, spinning her around so that she laughed, a real laugh of pure joy. One day she would be in Kaname's arms but this, for now, was perfection for her.


End file.
